The New Boys in Town
by Prof3ss3r Marsi
Summary: With the death of the Boys, the territory is open and fair game. A new group of vampires moves into Santa Carla to claim it, and Sam and the Froggs are forced once again to try and save Santa Carla. As well as try and stop this from happening again. Please r r.
1. The New Boys In Town

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lost Boys, I am not in any way affiliated with anybody. I do own the new characters which is anybody not from the film. And I did come up with the story plot. Yeah, I think that's it. Okay this takes place after the first film, basically some new vampires move into the boy's cave and they decide to take over the choice territory left open by the boys unfortunate demise. And it's up to Sam and the two worst vampire hunters in the world to try and stop them.**

The cave was filled with some sort of loud screaming unintelligible rock music which permeated the few caverns there were. This was the largest space in the rock that had absorbed the remainder of the hotel; where some unknown benefactor had kindly enough donated a couch, chairs, and a bed. There was even a regularly used fire barrel, though it had not been used for some time, one of the group could remember a particularly rowdy gang of teenagers living here, but they had not been seen in some time, the bikes had been long ago taken, and when no reprisal was delivered, it was passed that no one was now using the once abandoned cave. So this small group of members of the forgotten generation used it for their own purposes.

In the corner lay a drunken passed out twenty one year old who they'd gotten drunk and shared. All of them had at least one go, and with nothing to do, they were debating another one. It was better if she was passed out anyway, seeing as how none of them had actually been concerned enough to get her consent. They'd just sort of found her and brought her here, it was fun though. They were just debating whether or not to have a few three ways when they heard a funny sound. The walls of the cave echoed a lot, which made for fun, but this was a sound they had only ever heard once, when they were coming in, but it didn't sound like Lucas, who was the only member of their posse missing, having gone out to grab some food. No, this sounded like multiple people, a group. Five boys in their early twenties emerged. The boy in the lead had long curly brownish blond hair and a pair of sunglasses on a fairly tanned face. He wore leather pants with biker boots and a red leather jacket with fringes. Behind him were four boys, a variety mix, and just as strange as he was. The boy in the lead stepped forward and took off his sunglasses.

"Hiya guys, I hope you don't mind us dropping in, the name is Kevin, and this is Dakota, Lance, Henry, and Mitch." He flipped his sunglasses closed and put them in his pocket. "Say hello boys," he waved his arms out indicating they should say hello to the group before them. However they said nothing and just kept staring.

Dakota was tall, over six foot, muscular and built, with short dark hair, close cropped military-like, and brown eyes, he looked to be at oldest 23. He wore dark pants and a dark short sleeve shirt which didn't quite fit him, as if his muscles were almost too big for the shirt to fit. Lance was slimmer, with blond hair and blue eyes, his hair was short, close cropped in a more casual style. He wore blue jeans with a green button down shirt and blue jean jacket. He wore a pair of brown shoes, more akin to hiking boots and a mischievous grin. He was a hair shorter than Dakota and Lance, but not much. Henry was big like Dakota, blond hair in a casual close cropped style, brown eyes, and wearing the same kind of dark clothing. Mitch was the oddball, he was maybe fifteen, possibly at a stretch sixteen, he wore a baggy black long sleeve shirt with loose olive green army pants. He wore a pair of blue sneakers and his dark brown hair hung to just above his eyes, and covered his head similar to a mushroom top. Also where Dakota and Henry were tanned, and Lance was more of a regular fleshy color, he was pale.

Kevin shrugged as if nothing could be helped.

"Boys, sometimes we're just downright unfriendly, anyways, we're a little new in town, know of a place we can crash?"

"Well, I guess you could stay here, I mean, there's plenty of room." The guy was bald and skinny, and very white; he was also very high, if the vacant expression on his face was anything to go by.

"Jason, you just can't invite people, we're a club now, and it has to be put to a vote." At that moment several snores emanated from different parts of the cave.

"Okay all in favor of letting them stay tonight?" "Ai."

"Uhh… Ai?" They looked around.

"Okay, so you guys can spend the night."

"Well thank you very much." Kevin said smiling as he stepped down. "We appreciate the hospitality, now, if you'll excuse us, we're just going to grab ourselves a snack. Lance, kindly attend to the gentlemen."

The last thing that the two boys remembered was staring deep into a pair of blue eyes.

"Go on ahead Mitchey, have some fun." Kevin watched as he approached the young woman and turned to Dakota. "Keep an eye on Mitch; make sure he takes care of that appetite." Dakota smiled and followed. Kevin, Lance, and Henry stared at the remaining five boys, and each began their transformation, their faces changing shape and fangs protruding in gruesome murderous smiles, that went unseen by the sleeping boys.

"Just remember, don't get too much blood on the walls, I may not be a fan of David and his boys, but we do have similar tastes." He turned to Henry, "Don't ruin the furniture, unless you want to go shopping." Henry smirked and rolled his eyes.

Whether it was because they were so tired or the drugs or the drink couldn't really be ascertained, either way, for the somewhat brutal manner in which they were killed, the boys didn't wake up, and it was virtually quiet except for the snarls, slurping, and guttural noises which emerged in the bestial feeding.

With the bodies in the burning barrels the boys moved onto the important tasks of what to do with Jason and Aaron, the only two living humans. Kevin, ever one for opportunities decided to leave the two alive, leaving them where they were. Thanks to Lance they wouldn't wake up until night fell again. Mitch and Dakota having had their fun left the poor drunken girl where she was, she lay there completely naked splayed out having finished what the boys before weren't too concerned with. Mitch was actually 18; he was just trapped in the sixteen year old body, something that came in handy. And which did cause an unexpected but rather amusing mean streak.


	2. Gym Class

Sam was exhausted, and that was saying something. Edgar and Alan were no better, the three of them practically limping, fell down before the bike rack outside of the high school.

"This is torture." Alan said he lay forward stretching out his overworked muscles slowly.

"Torture, who has the best run time," Sam asked incredulously, as he flopped on to his side to better resume the ongoing argument.

"Who has the best stamina?" Alan asked.

"Doesn't help my time," Sam stated.

"We just have longer legs… Aaah!" Edgar gritted through his teeth, as once again the pain of stretching too fast came upon him. "Besides, who has the…the… better stretching technique?"

"Anyone but you," Alan quietly stared at the approaching offenders; Edgar simply looked at them in annoyance and Sam ignored them completely.

"Don't you have something better to do, like go home?" Edgar asked.

"Are you going to come to the practice session after school?" The question was directed at Sam who turned his head towards Connor.

"I don't know, Mom has to work again and someone needs to be there when the repairman arrives."

"You still fixing your grandpa's house?" Evan asked.

"It's a very slow work in progress, and not getting anywhere any faster, considering we can hardly get anyone up there."

There were seven boys in the group. Connor was the smallest, wiry and fast, a game fighter with a little more punch than his appearance would give off. White was the first thing that came to mind, not pale, just very white, accentuated by deep chocolate eyes, and almost black hair, he had a strong penchant for wearing red. Evan was black, tall, strong leg muscles which made him good in basketball, track, and lifting. Nick was big, tallest of the group, dark brown hair and well built a formidable opponent for anyone. He has penchant for dark colors and exercise pants as well as being rather quiet. Jim was the athletic Asian, simply in the sense he was on every single team, well built, mean, and horny. Ted aka Theodore was a tree, literally, he had trunks for legs and limbs that could suck the breath right out of you. Blond and very Californian looking, he was every girl's dream. Only unlike most guys his weight, this one had a brain, he just sucked at math, which many girls were more than happy to help him with. Keith was the older brother of the one who started the encounter. Keith was medium build but was very popular, he was also very athletic and for the most part a nice guy. His younger brother Aaron was a dick. Keith had brownish-blond hair and a decent tan. Aaron had shoulder-length blond hair and an attitude the size of his home state. He was a pain in the ass if there ever was one, but like Keith he had his moments where he could be pretty cool. Sam was fairly acceptable where the boys were concerned, partially because they all liked Mike. Sam of course was a rather likable guy, but they did not like the Frogg brothers, and Sam's friendship with them was an issue the boys had been trying to undo, or at least diminish. Sam was a decent runner, he was getting better, and the coach said if he kept it up, he'd be a reserve and on the second string. As soon as the house was fixed, he could go to practice regularly, for now he went off and on, and attended some make up sessions.

Where Keith and Nick differed was that they did not harass the brothers, thinking that Alan, who was also going to make the reserve or second string so to speak team, could be made into a somewhat fashionable teen, if nothing else and ally, they tended to be courteous to both him and his brother. If only for Sam's sake, having learned that neither Sam nor Mike were cool with the brothers being insulted, and Mike putting his foot down on the matter; the two decided that while Aaron could not take a hint, they would. The others were nice, simply because upsetting Sam wouldn't get him on their good side, and they were the counterpart to Aaron, someone all the boys had an issue with, one way or another.

"Well, if you get there and need a ride home, one of us will take you." Aaron said.

"Thanks Ron, I appreciate it." Aaron shrugged, he turned to Alan.

"Same for you, anyways, the makeup attendance is on Saturday at nine in the morning, and there's one at six pm. You guys can attend whichever."

"Thanks," Alan said, "We should probably go to both, considering we were waiting and missed the one."

"Yeah, you're right on that one." Sam said.

"I'll be at that one because of a doctor's appointment, and Nick and I are going to the other one for some exercise, we could drop you off at home, or back at the shop." Ted offered.

"Since, you guys are generally hanging out on the weekends." Nick chimed in. Sam and Alan nodded and gave their thanks. A horn honked and Sam turned and groaned.

"Hi boys, how are you?" Connor waved.

"Hello Mrs. Emmerson, how are you?"

"Oh just fine," she came out. "Sam honey, are you and Alan and Edgar okay?"

"We're fine Mom, we just can't move."

"Hello Mrs. Emmerson, you're looking nice today."

"Oh, thank you Theodore, I'm so glad to see you again, now you boys have a good day and you be careful going home."

"I'll help Mom." Mike came up, and hauled the boys to their feet. They said their goodbyes and the Emmersons and Froggs drove to the house way up on the hill that was very slowly being repaired.


End file.
